


Ghost Royale

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the show,Enjoy the fool on his throne all alone[...]The standing ovation, royale celebrationFor mighty king nothing."(Rave the Reqviem - Ghost Royale)Era convinto che il funerale di suo padre sarebbe stato l’occasione perfetta per tagliare finalmente i ponti con un mondo a cui non apparteneva più, un mondo ipocrita che non aveva esitato un attimo a cacciarlo via come un cane rognoso.Pochi giorni dopo, Fae si rese conto di aver clamorosamente toppato.





	Ghost Royale

**Author's Note:**

> Quest’idea è spuntata nella mia testa mentre ascoltavo Trash Bat degli AFI e non ne ha voluto sapere di lasciarmi andare finché non avessi almeno scritto questo primo capitolo. Mi sono chiesta più volte se valesse la pena pubblicarla, quando anche io non so se mai vedrà la luce un secondo capitolo e il tema principale nonché parte fondante del worldbuilding sembra uscito dai raccontini gore che ogni tanto mi diletto a scrivere e a tenere gelosamente per me. Poi però mi sono detta ‘Perché no? Trattiamolo come un esperimento.’ ed eccomi qui! Spero vorrete dare una possibilità a questo esperimento :3
> 
> Mini-spoiler, ma è una premessa doverosa: il perno attorno a cui ruota tutta la vicenda è l’esistenza di un’industria di produzione di snuff movies che nel mondo del racconto ha preso totalmente il posto del porno. Se lo splatter vi infastidisce per favore non aprite, ce ne sarà parecchio!

“Pare che il figlio abbia-” 

“Non è nemmeno suo figlio! Ha sposato una... e quella aveva già un bambino. Una giovane. La vecchiaia, signora mia, la vecchiaia fa impazzire.” 

“Un figlio vero ce l’aveva.” 

“Sì, ma a questo punto meglio il primo pezzente trovato per strada piuttosto che quello lì. Pover’uomo, non ha nemmeno potuto morire in pace.” 

Il corpo di suo padre non era ancora del tutto freddo e già gli sciacalli delle ultime file, parenti di quarto o quinto grado, si avventavano sulla discarica che si era lasciato alle spalle quando aveva finalmente deciso che soccombere a un ictus fosse la scelta migliore per tutti.  

Fae non riconosceva quelle facce, uomini nei loro completi di seconda mano e i capelli impiastricciati di brillantina e donne che lisciavano le gonne fresche di tintoria dell’unico abito da funerale che rimaneva loro dopo aver venduto tutti gli altri, ma era sicuro, assolutamente sicuro, che ciascuno di loro sapesse chi fosse lui e non aspettasse altro di vederlo varcare la soglia. 

Lo fece picchiettando il bastone sul pavimento di marmo. Il rimbombo riscosse persino il cerimoniere dal letargo in cui era caduto mentre dava fuoco all’incenso attorno a dove sarebbe stata posata la bara. Fae gliene fu grato, perché quella puzza nascondeva gli ultimi residui dell’odore della propria infanzia. 

Il chiacchiericcio si spense. 

Accarezzò il pomello d’avorio, un corvo albino con due rubini al posto degli occhi e un intrico di ramoscelli d’oro che scorreva sinuoso fino alla punta del becco, e mosse il primo passo. 

Come tutti i giorni in cui il cielo prometteva pioggia, il dolore al ginocchio era insopportabile, la pressione del martello da fabbro applicata sulla rotula ancora e ancora, senza sosta, senza fine. Si morse il labbro e si costrinse ad avanzare. Forse avrebbe dovuto spendere qualche centinaio di Demiz per della morfina, ma all’ultimo momento aveva optato per restare lucido. 

Ne era valsa la pena, per tutti i dettagli che altrimenti si sarebbe perso ma che adesso divorava, affamato della miseria della propria famiglia: il vecchiaccio era morto all’apice della propria fortuna, dall'alto della piramide d’oro che si era costruito godeva ogni volta in cui un nipote o una sorella veniva a chiedere un’elemosina per mantenere ben vive le apparenze. Di nascosto da tutti gli altri, era chiaro: un Da Rozya non avrebbe mai ammesso di avere meno di un paio di milioni nel conto in banca. 

Mentre si guardava allo specchio, prima di uscire di casa, Fae si era quasi convinto di avere esagerato. Adesso, mentre occhi abituati a riconoscere il lusso ma ormai solo a fingere di poterselo permettere lo squadravano trattenendo a malapena il disgusto, seppe di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Si era persino fatto tagliare i capelli dopo averli tinti di una sfumatura più chiara di biondo, perché facessero risaltare di più il nero della camicia di seta, il carminio della cravatta e la sfumatura olivastra che lo confermava come unico figlio biologico di suo padre. A coprire l’orbita vuota, una semplice benda scura che spariva dietro la testa. 

Percorse il salone con tutta la calma del mondo, a testa alta, il ticchettare del bastone ad accompagnare ogni suo passo. Era come se il tempo nella villa si fosse fermato, inghiottito dall’aria soffocante pregna di incenso.  

Il tavolo di legno massiccio sotto cui si nascondeva da piccolo per spaventare i domestici era stato adornato di fiori rossi e bianchi, ritratti di parenti morti spiavano i presenti con sguardo severo dall’alto delle pareti. Qualcuno aveva avuto la geniale idea di coprire con un drappo nero la vetrata colorata che altrimenti avrebbe fatto entrare troppa luce. Tavolo a parte, quella stanza non aveva nulla del salone in cui da piccolo giocava a rincorrere i beagle. La vecchiaia doveva aver reso suo padre più spilorcio di quanto già non fosse stato in gioventù: erano sparite le vetrine con i servizi di piatti e l’argenteria, persino le tende sembravano non vedere una lavatrice da un bel pezzo. 

“Dov’è il mio posto?” 

La marmaglia in prima fila non gli rispose. Adesso era diventato invisibile. Si morse l’interno della guancia: un bruciore intenso gli tormentava la gamba, ma piuttosto che pregare qualcuno tra zii e cugini di alzarsi e cedergli il posto si sarebbe fatto prendere a martellate anche l’altro ginocchio. Da Edy, senza occhiali e con un martello passato prima nei liquami di una fogna. 

L’immagine mentale lo fece ridacchiare. 

“Non c'è nessun posto per te.” 

Un naso all’insù, i biondissimi capelli di famiglia e un vecchio abito da sera riciclato, forse tinto. Fae socchiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di dare un nome a quel volto giovane truccato malamente, ma la memoria non gli venne in aiuto. Una donna più’ anziana, forse la madre, strattonò nasino all’insù per un braccio. 

“E io che pensavo di ricevere il posto d’onore alla cerimonia funebre di mio padre.” 

“Non è più tuo padre.” la donna anziana sibilò tra i denti, incapace di trattenersi. Stringeva tra le mani una pochette che aveva visto giorni migliori. 

“Serve qualche migliaio per mettere a posto la chiusura di...” Fae piegò la testa di lato “Finto oro, zia Mae?” 

Zia Mae sussultò. Faceva sempre quel movimento, quando era profondamente offesa ma l’etichetta non le permetteva di esprimere ciò che le ronzava in testa. Le rughe non l’avevano cambiata. 

“Non voglio il tuo denaro sporco.” tra le sue labbra era rimasto incastrato un insulto, trattenuto appena in tempo per non dissacrare la temporanea sacralità del luogo. 

Fae alzò le spalle. 

“Per favore, non discutete in questo giorno di dolore.” il cerimoniere accorse a grandi falcate. Col fiatone, indicò la sedia pieghevole dall’aria più scomoda del mondo, seminascosta dietro una colonna e a debita distanza sia da dove la bara sarebbe stata posta, sia dal resto degli invitati. 

“Oh, grazie. Avevo proprio paura che la puzza di pezzente mi si attaccasse al completo nuovo.”

Zia Mae e nasino all'insù si alzarono in piedi nello stesso momento, un metro e cinquantacinque diviso in due. Aprirono la bocca nello stesso momento. 

“Perché non sono stato informato?” 

L’intera stanza trattenne il respiro. Fae grattò via l’accenno di fastidio dalla nuca, prese un respiro profondo e si voltò verso il portone d’ingresso dove, circondato dalla luce come il più’ stereotipato degli eroi, Zeyvie precedeva quattro energumeni con gli occhiali da sole che portavano sulle spalle una bara di legno lucido. 

Sostenere il suo sguardo fu una tortura, anche se durò al massimo un paio di secondi: Zeyvie sembrava una fotografia al negativo di un qualsiasi membro della propria famiglia adottiva: iridi di ghiaccio, capelli corvini e pelle bianca contro gli occhi castani e il colorito olivastro che Fae vedeva ogni volta che malauguratamente si trovava di fronte a uno specchio. Innumerevoli volte aveva pensato che suo padre avesse scelto la seconda moglie, più giovane di lui di trent’anni e addirittura divorziata con prole, solo per poter dare alla compagnia di famiglia un erede che dei Da Rozya non avrebbe portato nemmeno il cognome.  

Il fatto che Fae e Zeyvie si fossero incontrati in collegio e fossero già amici probabilmente aveva aiutato la sua scelta. Il fatto che scopassero da quando Fae aveva diciassette anni e Zeyvie quindici sarebbe stato meglio non farlo sapere troppo in giro. Poi un paraurti aveva spezzato in due la colonna vertebrale di Krista, Fae era stato cacciato via senza eredità ma con una buona dose di infamia e il resto era storia. 

Fu una fitta alla rotula a riportarlo alla realtà e a fargli quasi perdere l’equilibrio. 

“Vedo più di una persona qui che ha meno diritto di stare in prima fila di mio fratello.” 

Mio _fratello_. 

L’uomo alla destra di nasino all'insù, la cui somiglianza con un maiale era davvero ammirevole, si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, si sforzò di guardare Fae negli occhi per almeno un battito di ciglia e gli indicò col dito il proprio posto vuoto. 

“Prego.” 

“No grazie, zio, credo proprio che mi accontenterò della mia sedia sgangherata. Come ho detto, non voglio che l’odore di pezzente mi si appiccichi ai vestiti nuovi.” 

Zeyvie sospirò. 

Nessuno lo fermò quando zoppicò fino a dietro la colonna, nessuno si offrì di aiutarlo. La sua schiena accolse con gratitudine sia lo schienale cigolante della sedia pieghevole sia l’aria fresca lontana dalla folla. Stese la gamba e strinse il pugno intorno al pomello del bastone per sopportare il dolore senza che lo sforzo fosse palese sul suo volto. Fitte gocce di pioggia cadevano ora contro il vetro delle finestre; le parole del cerimoniere che invitavano al silenzio affogavano nel rombo del temporale. 

“Sono felice che tu sia qui.” 

“Non dovresti essere in prima fila a far finta di piangerlo?” 

“Perché dovrei? Qualsiasi cosa faccia troveranno sempre qualcosa che non va bene. Tanto vale dar loro subito quello che cercano.” 

“E sarebbe?” 

“Un’occasione per sparlare di me lontano dalle mie orecchie e poi mettersi una maschera addosso quando verranno a chiedermi degli spiccioli e io gli risponderò picche.” 

Eccolo lì. Quel sorriso crudele che ogni tanto faceva capolino e provocava in Fae un istantaneo arrossamento delle guance. L’aveva sempre avuto, anche da ragazzino, e lo sfoderava puntualmente nei momenti peggiori. Per quanto gli piacesse atteggiarsi da santarellino, un’anima buona tormentata da demoni, anche lui aveva un lato nascosto che di tanto in tanto emergeva per poi scomparire altrettanto velocemente. 

“Dimmi la verità: sei triste?” 

Zeyvie non rispose. Si spostò dietro la sedia e appoggiò entrambe le mani allo schienale. Lontano da loro, i parenti facevano la fila per avvicinarsi alla bara, scoccare un bacio al morto e affacciarsi al leggio per parlare di quanto si volessero bene. La voce tonante dello zio Uver stava raccontando un aneddoto sulla pesca e su una barca che si rovesciava. Qualcuno rise senza troppa convinzione. 

“Un po’. Solo un po’.” 

Una nocca sfiorò la schiena di Fae, che raddrizzò la colonna vertebrale e fu sicuro di aver udito un sospiro sconsolato da parte di Zeyvie. 

“Non pensavo saresti venuto.” 

“Nemmeno io pensavo che sarei venuto, fino a ieri sera. Poi mi hanno consegnato il bastone nuovo.” 

“Sai che adesso se volessi tornare-” 

“Non voglio tornare.” 

“Fae-” 

“Non pronunciare il mio nome in quel modo.” 

“Come va la gamba?” 

Avrebbe continuato a cambiare discorso finché non avesse ottenuto una risposta soddisfacente? Fae piegò la testa all’indietro e si trovò davanti al volto preoccupato di Zeyvie, alle sopracciglia aggrottate e alle labbra sottili socchiuse. Nemmeno il collo alto della camicia riusciva a nascondere i tatuaggi che si era fatto un’estate per sfregio dopo il divieto assoluto del patrigno. Nell’aria umidiccia della chiesa a Fae parve di sentire di nuovo l’odore delicato della pomata che ci spalmava sopra per farli guarire più’ in fretta. 

Respirò profondamente. 

“Oggi piove, quindi fa male più del solito.” si arrese. 

“Fae-” 

“No.” 

“Perché?” 

“Perché ho persone che dipendono da me. Perché dopo un anno finalmente ci siamo fatti conoscere e facciamo la vita che abbiamo sempre sognato. Perché non voglio abbandonarli e lasciarli affondare.” 

“Quando parli così sembra quasi che si tratti di un lavoro onesto.” 

“È molto più onesto di tante altre cose. Tipo nascondere sotto il metaforico tappeto gli scarti radioattivi della fabbrica di papà.” 

Zeyvie si aggrappò allo schienale della sedia e irrigidì la mascella. 

“Adesso che sono il solo erede potrei mantenervi tutti! Dare a tutti una casa e persino un lavoro vero, invece di, di-” 

“Hai mai pensato alla strabiliante notizia che nessuno di noi voglia essere salvato da qualcosa che ci siamo scelti? Che nessuno aspetti il principe azzurro sul cavallo bianco arrivato per salvarlo proprio all’ultimo momento?” 

“E allora perché sei venuto qui proprio oggi? Per farmi pensare a quando qualcuno userà di nuovo un punteruolo e ti caverà anche l’altro occhio?” 

“Non lo so.” Fae si morse l’interno della guancia, fece perno sul bastone e si alzò in piedi “Forse mi stavo semplicemente annoiando, forse speravo in un tumulto tardivo della mia coscienza, o forse volevo solo fare i complimenti al mio fratellino per essere improvvisamente diventato uno degli uomini più ricchi della nazione.” 

La loro discussione aveva attirato più di un paio di sguardi curiosi, schiene ricurve sulla sedia che facevano il possibile per non essere notate eppure non avrebbero potuto essere più evidenti. A nasino all'insù cadde la piuma che si ergeva sul cappello. 

Fae offrì loro lo spettacolo che cercavano: con movimenti lenti e deliberati, senza tradire il dolore che gli sgranocchiava il ginocchio come una bestia inferocita, tornò verso il centro del salone e lo percorse tutto, con solo il ticchettio del suo bastone ad accompagnarlo. Qualche sussurro prontamente zittito lo seguì, e lui se lo scrollò con eleganza dalle spalle. 

“Aspetta.” 

“Ti bagnerai a stare qui fuori. Non ci sei abituato.” 

“Fae, per favore.” Zeyvie strinse la presa sulla sua spalla “Perché mi fai questo? Perché prima mi torturi con la tua presenza dopo un anno che non ci vediamo di persona e poi te ne vai come se nulla fosse successo?” 

“Te l’ho detto.” 

Fae alzò la testa lasciò che la pioggia gli scorresse sul viso e sciogliesse la puzza di incenso della villa di suo padre. Un ago invisibile gli punzecchiava lo stomaco, cercando il punto migliore in cui affondare per fargli più male. Forse presentarsi lì in mezzo senza uno straccio di avviso era stato un errore. 

"Come sai del punteruolo?” 

“Cosa?” 

“Ti ho sempre detto che era stato un bisturi. Eri così deciso a non guardare i miei video una volta, ne sembravi davvero schifato. Come fai a sapere che Vex l’ha fatto con un punteruolo?” 

Zeyvie si immobilizzò sul posto, il viso ridotto a una maschera di cera. Boccheggiò come il più perfetto dei pesci rossi. Fae gli sorrise. 

“Addio Zev. Cerca di non contattarmi più.” 

Il macigno volò via dalle sue spalle. 

Ora sapeva perché era tornato. 

 

  


End file.
